


【도빵｜豆助】健身教練

by kuratan_1582



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24912160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuratan_1582/pseuds/kuratan_1582
Summary: R18 / 現實背景
Relationships: Kim Geonhak | Leedo/Kim Youngjo | Ravn
Kudos: 19





	【도빵｜豆助】健身教練

六個人住在一起，任誰都有不小心吵醒室友們的經驗。  
但唯有此刻，金英助希望誰也不要突然醒來。  
尤其是那個、現在正抓著他的手臂的男人。

剛才金英助不僅嚇得叫了一聲，還把手上的洋芋片弄掉在地上，待會清掃時又要弄得更吵了。  
不過比起地板上的餅乾袋子，被從背後壓在冰箱上的自己、以及屁股上硬熱的東西更值得他擔心。

「不是說了不准吃零食？」金建學低沉的氣音在他耳朵旁呼出熱氣。  
「我只吃了一點點……嗯！」  
「還是在半夜吃的。這樣哥又會減肥失敗了。」  
「我、最近很努力了啦...…嗯阿、」金英助往後伸手抓住金建學的手臂，試圖阻止他沾滿潤滑液的手指在屁股裡進出。「小力一點……會、會叫出來……」  
「忍著。」金建學的語氣沒有一絲憐憫，無名指和中指迅速地往深處抽插，讓金英助只能發出微弱的嘶啞呻吟，平時高傲作亂的黑貓頓時變成了無助可憐的幼貓；這個時候，金英助才能深刻體會到讓金建廢寢忘食的啞鈴發揮了多少作用。

金建學和哥哥認識很久了，他幾乎了解他的一切，包括他最討厭被手指侵犯這件事。讓人全身發軟的酥麻感，在高潮的邊緣顫抖，屁股隨著手指的節奏上下扭動；但這不是金英助想要的。  
他那貪心的哥哥渴望的是足以讓腦袋都融化、填滿身體深處的激烈性交。  
畢竟是懲罰，金建學必須遵守原則。

沒有光線的廚房裡，兩人的褲子都狼狽地散亂在腳邊，金英助的手掌努力撐在冰箱門上，門後的冰冷穿透他的掌心，下半身卻是令人想躲開的燙熱，金建學挺進他的身體，開始緩慢地抽動。

「哥，會痛嗎？」金建學問，下半身的動作也有所顧慮。金英助的後髮用力搖晃。  
「建學啊、快點……」

金建學小心地撫平金英助亂掉的頭髮，然後抓緊他的骨盆，貼著被潤滑液弄得濕黏的臀部。  
「嗚——！」金英助咬住下唇，肉體激烈碰撞的聲音在寂靜深夜中格外清脆，他有一點想要摀住耳朵，卻又矛盾地因此興奮，半勃的陰莖變得更加硬挺——這時金建學卻停了下來，深陷在後穴裡的陰莖抵在最深處。

「哥，換你了。」金建學的氣音些微喘著。「為了消耗掉你剛才吃進去的卡路里。」  
「等、等一下？」金英助轉過頭，不可置信地。「什麼意思？」  
「就是，哥必須運動的意思。」金建學往裡頭頂了幾下，金英助促不及防「啊」了一聲，意識到自己似乎超過安全音量的他縮手壓住自己的嘴巴，隨後是快感的餘韻在體內打滾。「好了，開始了。」  
金建學的語氣就像是在指示他做二十下伏地挺身似的正常。他是認真的，深知弟弟個性的金英助擔心地想，假如金英助不主動扭腰，那個金建學就會永遠等下去；金英助也可以選擇拒絕他荒唐的要求，像個正常人一樣穿上褲子、一邊咒罵對方瘋子、一邊走回去睡覺，只要他能忍耐住體內熱氣騰騰的性慾。

但是他做得到嗎？

他的頭頂倒在冰箱門上，勾起似貓的嘴角，他握緊金建學佈滿青筋的手腕。

金英助當然做不到，因為他也是瘋子。

他試探性地擺動臀部，或是縮起腹部、上下扭動，找尋正確的抽插方式，但無論他怎麼努力嘗試，都只能感受到陰莖不順暢的進出，就像沒有靈魂的肉塊毫無生氣地捅進體內，無法與剛才相提並論。金建學的手扶在他的腹部上，支撐著險些腿軟的他，他仍無法讓金建學碰觸到最需要撫慰的地方。

看著汗流浹背的哥哥著急地亂動，金建學離開他的身體。「哥，去沙發上。」

空空如也的餅乾包裝袋被獨留在廚房地板上，寂寥、空虛、髒亂，就像此時的金英助。他面對金建學，坐在他的大腿上，體內再次深埋金建學的陰莖；金英助的手安分地搭在金建學雙肩上，要是他伸手撫摸自己勃起的陰莖，肯定會被金建學狠狠地扣住雙手；但無論他做什麼，都無法招惹金建學主動挺腰。  
  
「英助哥。」金建學出聲提醒他。  
「知道了啦……。」金英助把重心放在金建學肩膀上，緩慢地前後搖動腰部，熟悉的快感綿延纏繞，他再次喘出聲。「嗚……要做到什麼時候？」  
「我說可以的時候。」

金英助皺起眉頭，在心裡咒罵他。死直男。要是平常金建學這麼和他硬碰硬，金英助大概早就難掩不滿、擺出臭臉，拒絕奉陪。要不是金英助現在只想被金建學狠操——

想到這裡，金英助的臉頰熱起來。他抬起屁股再放下，地心引力讓陰莖重重地擦過腸壁，身體順著本能重複動作，他忍耐著的喘息逐漸變響，金建學的腿根也被他摩擦地發紅。

「建學……建學啊……」金英助的額頭靠在對方肩上。腹肌開始痠麻起來，他求饒似的啃吻起金建學的脖子，弄得溼答答的。  
「哥，這是犯規干擾。」金建學盡可能冷靜地說，好像金英助沒發現他的肌膚燥熱。  
「有種你就一直忍下去。」脖子被對方惡狠狠地咬了一口，金建學嘶地一聲；金英助坐直身體，漸漸加快扭腰的速度，似乎想直接把金建學騎到射精。

金建學咬緊嘴唇，看著金英助忘情地在他身上騎乘、小貓似的低吟，交合處被他蹭得濕黏黏，隨著陰莖進出發出水聲，他的視線也一陣一陣地汗濕；其實他並沒有什麼懲罰範圍，金建學只不過是想看這個為所欲為的哥哥可憐脆弱的模樣，要是哭出來就更好了，他沒想到金英助在此時還能這麼可惡。

「嗯啊……建學啊，快點……你都硬成這樣了——」金英助的手伸向交合處，手指夾著金建學的陰莖根部，再往下搓揉囊袋，滿意地看著金建學動搖的反應，用得逞的眼神直盯著他。「別逞強了嘛。你快忍不住了吧？心裡在想怎麼幹死我吧？」  
「唔——」  
金英助用力擺動快要痠軟的腰，故意讓甜膩的淫叫洩漏出來。「哈啊、想被建學幹射……今天破例讓你射在裡面，好嘛？——啊、等等、」

金建學抱住金英助的腰背，往上頂入金英助的後穴，每一次插入都帶著憤怒的力道，一瞬把金英助弄得全身癱軟，連大腿都在發抖，他張著嘴，卻連聲音都喊不出來，只能抱緊金建學的脖子、喉嚨發出窒息般的哽咽。

「英助哥，不能毀約。」金建學粗啞地在他耳邊說，一邊忍耐強烈的射精感，非得報復地把哥哥操得搖搖欲墜。  
「啊——啊……等一下……嗚嗚……！」金英助就連眼眶傾瀉的淚水都沒有注意到，腦中被屁股裡無恥的酥麻感塞滿膨脹；他知道自己成功惹怒金建學了，悔意和高潮在體內失控相撞。

金英助高高挺起的陰莖射出精液，黏稠地流淌在金建學健壯的腹肌上，他舒服地抬起屁股，自己抽插了幾下，但體力遠遠贏過他的金建學仍然沒有停下來。「嗚、不要了、已經射了——」金英助哭著，但沒有被理會，粗熱的陰莖狂亂地頂弄，金建學看到哥哥抽搐著無力的身體、平時勾人的眼睛失去神采，他扶好金英助的骨盆，最後幾次插入後抵在深處射精。

兩人粗重的喘息在夜裏迴盪，金英助靠在金建學胸口上、還在高潮的餘韻中啜泣著，金建學嘆了口氣，抬起他的下巴。

「下次還會在半夜偷吃東西嗎，英助哥？」  
金英助猛搖頭，往金建學臉上湊近，給了他一個撒嬌的深吻。  
「親我。」金英助離開他，望著一臉茫然的弟弟。  
「我……我不會。」金建學支支吾吾，誠實地說，然後金英助冷哼一聲。  
「哥剛才不是教你了嗎？」

注意到金英助意圖的金建學雙眼浮現一絲憤怒，他笨拙地咬上金英助的唇，將他壓倒在沙發上。這是他第一次主動吻金英助。金建學趁金英助在吻中竊笑之際，再次把手指塞入他滿是精液的後穴裡。

「英助哥，剛才的卡路里消耗好像還不夠多啊。」


End file.
